dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Update
This page shows various content (items, structures, etc) that is or will be new to the game. Often content has not yet been added properly to the wiki, seen by the redlinks. Please leave the lists of the updates intact. =Updates 2016= =Updates 2015= Thanksgiving day Update: 26.11.2015 #Thanksgiving altar #Horn of plenty (decoration) #Inflatable bear #Inflatable lemur #Inflatable octopus #Golden turkey (decoration) #Corn #Indian corn #Turkey feather #Thanksgiving coin #Corn flour #Corn pie #Snack (Thanksgiving item) #Festive dinner #Pears in chocolate #Thanksgiving feast *Thanksgiving day questline Ancient excavations Update: 19.11.2015 #Archaeologists tent #Maya calendar #Bear's statue (decoration) #Mammoth #Ancient tomb #Burial place #Egyptian statue #Small brush #Big brush #Barrier #Tweezers #Burner #Dust brush #Torch #Ladder *Ancient excavations questline Cloud castle Update: 12.11.2015 #Cloud castle #Magic dragon #Eastern dragon #Bear the astronomer #Wall parts (resource) #Wall parts (resource) #Firework (Cloud castle) #Marble (Cloud castle item) #Prepared marble #Lining brick #Sky fragment #Sky crystal #Constellation #Elements stone #Telescope #Sceptre of elements #Magic glass #Stained glass window Rainbow bridge Update: 05.11.2015 #Rainbow bridge #Factory #Pheasant (decoration) #Rainbow (decoration) #Vapour #Sun flame #Ball lightning #Permafrost #Magic compass #Celestial map #Air flows #Weather Collection ##Glasses ##Jacket ##Umbrella ##Raincoat ##Flip-flops All Saints' Night Update: 29.10.2015 #Dreadful house #Halloween pumpkin #Little witch (decoration) #Vampire Bear (decoration) #Broom (Halloween decoration) #Witch (Halloween decoration) #Cap (Halloween decoration) #Horseman (Halloween decoration) #Horse (Halloween decoration) #Candle (Halloween decoration) #Ghost (Halloween decoration) #Bats (Halloween decoration) #Candles (Halloween decoration) #Halloween cake #Cookies with eyes #Caramel apples (Halloween item) #Halloween cookies #Pumpkin cookies #Sweet mummy #Chocolate spiders #Jack the Cake #Witch cake #Halloween postcard *All Saints' Night questline Weathering Update: 22.10.2015 #Meteorological Center #Weather vane (decoration) #Plasma ball (decoration) #Sunny weather #Thundery clouds #Snow storm #Rainy clouds #Thermometer #Rainwater #Lightnings #Snowflake #Sunrays #Weather sensor #Lightning catcher #Vessel for rain #Sunrays container #Jar for snowflakes *Weathering questline Wild West Update: 15.10.2015 #Saloon #Bear the sheriff #Bear from the West #Bear with revolver #Stagecoach #Eagle from Wild West #Mary (decoration) #Indian Gold +10 #Indian Gold +5 #Indian Gold +3 #More experience #More coins #More fantasy #Indian gold #Sheriff Badge #Headdress (Wild West item) #Lasso #Boots with spurs #Neck-handkerchief #Indian totem #Indian feather #Cable *Wild West questline Winter garden Update: 08.10.2015 *Winter garden (dream) *Garden keeper's hut *Prince on bench (in-game name: Prince) *Princess on bench (in-game name: Princess) *Living plant (decoration) *Willow (resource) *Young willow *Small birch *Birch (resource) *Briar (resource) *Thuja (resource) *Geranium (resource) *Garden grass (resource) (in-game name: Grass) *Garden grass (resource) (in-game name: Grass) *Birch buds *Willow branch *Geranium flower *Garden grass *Thuja branch *Briar *Liana (Winter garden item) ("Rare plant") *Spine (Winter garden item) ("Rare plant") *Rose (Winter garden item) ("Rare plant") *Weed (Winter garden item) ("Rare plant") *Rake *Garden shovel *Mattock *Garden shears *Blooming elixir *Drink of life *Elixir of growth *Blooming potion *Potion of Nature's Autumn mood Update: 01.10.2015 #Autumn tree (structure) #Autumn bear #Squirrel (decoration) #Pomegranate #Cowberries #Blue umbrella #Yellow umbrella #Green umbrella #Autumn hairstyle (player head)(f) #Autumn jacket (player clothes)(f) #Autumn hairstyle (player head)(m) #Autumn jacket (player clothes)(m) #Autumn leaf #Pomegranate #Cowberries #Fruit drink #Compote #Jam (Autumn item) #Autumn berries #Watering-can *Autumn mood questline Mushroom Update: 24.09.2015 #Mushroom hunter's hut #Mushroom bear #Basket with mushrooms (decoration) #Mushroom basket #Mushroom salad #Mushroom soup #Fried mushrooms #Golden mushroom #Cep #Aspen mushroom #Russule *Mushroom questline Indian Update: 17.09.2015 13 days *Fountain of paints *Hindu bear *Seller of curry *Goblet of paints *Little elephant *Lory *Anteater (anteaters are American, wrong continent, for shame) *Indian dancer *Tea olive *Yogi *Bucket with henna *Mehndi set *Bracelets *Paint set *Henna *Red dye *Blue dye *Yellow dye *Indian fabric Castle dungeon Update: 10.09.2015 *Mysterious scroll *Princess statue *Prince statue *Castle dungeon (dream) *Ivy *Speed up scroll +2h *Speed up scroll +60min *Speed up scroll +30min *Decoration spell +3h *Decoration spell +1h *Barrels with powder (resource) *Small barrel with powder *Puddle of liquid silver *Small puddle of liquid silver *Cave stalagmites(2) *Cave stalagmites(1) *Silver seal *Liquid silver *Blue powder *Geode *Ivy Stylish Update: 03.09.2015 *Hairdresser's for animals *Bear the hairdresser *Tourist with camera *Top hat (tiger clothes) *Nightcap (tiger clothes) *Turban (tiger clothes) *Pyjamas (tiger clothes) *Tailcoat (tiger clothes) *Arabian waistcoat (tiger clothes) *Balloons (tiger clothes) *Pyjamas for tail (tiger clothes) *Decoration (tiger clothes) *Beret (llama clothes purple) *Beret (llama clothes pink) *Hat (llama clothes) *Afro (llama clothes) *Scarf (llama clothes) *Scarf (llama clothes) *Scarf (llama clothes) *Bow (llama clothes) *Fluffy tail (llama clothes) *Afro tail (llama clothes) *Mane (leopard clothes) *Hat with moustache (leopard clothes) *Sombrero (leopard clothes) *T-shirt (leopard clothes) *Poncho El Opardo (leopard clothes) *Sailor shirt (leopard clothes) *Switch (leopard clothes) *Umbrella (leopard clothes) *Maracas (leopard clothes) *Glasses (zebra clothes) *Glasses (zebra clothes) *Cap (zebra clothes) *Bright hair-do (zebra clothes) *Jacket (zebra clothes) *Chain (zebra clothes) *Necktie (zebra clothes) *Coloured tail (zebra clothes) *Bow (zebra clothes) *Bow-tie (zebra clothes) *Cap (ostrich clothes) *Cowboy hat (ostrich clothes) *Glasses (ostrich clothes) *Gaiters (ostrich clothes) *Cowboy boots (ostrich clothes) *Slippers (ostrich clothes) *Peacock's tail (ostrich clothes) *Green tail (ostrich clothes) *Pink tail (ostrich clothes) *Stylish questline Zoo Update: 28.08.2015 *Zoo *Farm for animals *Wildlife reserve (dream) *Family of lemurs *Fawn *Tiger *Llama *Zebra *Ostrich *Leopard *Fence for animals *Zoo Animals Collection **Platypus **Racoon **Lemur **Red panda **Jerboa *Brush for animals *Toy for animals *Food for animals *Zoo questline Hawaiian party Update: 20.08.2015 *Bungalow *Bear the Musician *Dancing Bear *Papuan *Hawaiian roulette *Parrot Ara *Pineapple *Hawaiian coins +10 *Hawaiian coins +5 *Hawaiian coins +1 *Flower necklace *Pineapple cocktail *Fruit plate *Fruit canape *Toasts Hawaii *Hawaiian shirt *Flower *Hawaiian coin *Pineapples *Lot of Fantasy *More experience *More coins *More fantasy Alchemic Update: 13.08.2015 *Magic fox (creature, in-game just called Fox) *Alchemist's cauldron *Mandrake (plant) *Prince portrait *Princess portrait *Magic carpet *Magic shining *Wind in flask *Elixir of elements *Illusion potion *Flying elixir *Mandrake infusion *Invisiblility elixir *Reflection *Magic wind *Mandrake root *Refracted light Mystic castle Update: 06.08.2015 *Violet hall (dream) *Alchemist's table *Source of magic *Magic bookcase with Ghosts *Dungeon with gold *Ancient clock (decoration) *Mystic dragon (decoration) *Magic artefacts Collection **Magic stone **Scroll **Rune **Magician's hat **Magic staff *Piece of Magic *Bunch of magic *Magic (worker food) *Royal gold *Table (Mystic castle) (decoration) *Wall (Mystic castle) (decoration) *Magic candles (resource) (resource, gives Magic flame) *Magic candles (resource) *Pile of books *Stack of books *Magic books (resource) (resource, gives Magic books) *Little Spider web *Spider web (resource) *Spider web (resource) (resource, gives Spider web/?Web) *Manuscripts (resource) (resource, gives Ancient scrolls) *Ancient scrolls (resource) (resource, gives Ancient scrolls) *Flasks (resource) (resource, gives Alchemic flasks) *Alchemic flasks (resource) (resource, gives Alchemic flasks) *Magic dust (resource) (resource, gives Magic dust (Mystic castle item)) *Pile of Magic dust *Barrels with powder (resource) (resource, gives Blue powder) Items: *Potion of Magic *Spell book *Thin thread *Magic flask *Alchemic stone *Dragon's breath *Magic books *Spider web *Alchemic flasks *Ancient scrolls *Magic dust (Mystic castle item) *Magic flame *Blue powder *Mystic castle questline Magic Update: 30.07.2015 *Magic portal *Magic goblet *Magic sphere *Magic candles (decoration) *Magic fire (decoration) *Magic Key (Mystic castle) *Part of Magic Key (4 versions): Part of Magic Key (Underwater), Part of Magic Key (Polar), Part of Magic Key (Caves), Part of Magic Key (Valley) *Magic questline Farming Update: 22.07.2015 *Cow (creature) *Haystack (decoration bow) *Farmer (decoration) *Whirlwind of fantasy *Fortune house *Greenhouse Items: *Key of discoveries *Bacon and eggs *Cheese *Milk *Sour cream *Roast meat *Farm Collection **Sprayer **Piggy **Plough **Feedbox **Sheep shears *Farming questline Real carnival Update: 17.07.2015 *Carnival shop *Carnival tent *Bear the Athlete (decoration) *Fakir (decoration) *Fortuneteller (decoration) *Bard (decoration) *Pink balloon (bonus object) *Carnival hairstyle (player head) *Carnival hairstyle (player head) *Carnival costume (player clothes) *Carnival dress (player clothes) Items: *Bengal light *Fired Bengal light *Cotton candy *Carnival ticket *Surprise box *Magic orb *Magic rabbit *Set for fortunetelling *Real carnival questline Detective Update: 09.07.2015 *Detective's house *Bear the Themis *Young detective *Tracker dog Items: *Tracks *Pipe *Main clue *Magnifying glass *Clue from Cave *Detective's hat *Detective's notes *Clue from Valley *Detective's tools *Detective's Collection **Wanted **Detective's cloak **Detective's token **Sleuth **Finger prints Castle Update: 02.07.2015 *Royal lighthouse *Royal magician *Hourglass (decoration) *Forgotten kingdom (dream) *Magic firework Items: *Royal banner *Cement *Stone block *Castle stone *Castle drafts *Hourglass *Royal crystal *Royal crown *Royal treasury *Castle questline Pirate Update: 25.06.2015 *Magic Smithy *Pirate ship *Black market *Parrot Arr *Pirate (decoration) Items: *Piastres *Jolly Roger *Tricorne *Pirate treasure *Eye patch *Piece of flag *Magical goblet *Coconut butter *Piece of cloth *Pirate questline Summer Update: 18.06.2015 *Sand castle *Sand tower (crystals) *Sand tower (coins) *Otter (creature) *Beach lover *Magic book *Coconut palm (plant) *Magic fruit (plant) Items: *Magic sand *Summer cocktail *Fruit mix *Book of Kingdom stories *Magic sweet *Magic water *Cedar nuts *Coconut *Magic fruits *Grain of time *Page of Kingdom stories *Summer questline =Updates pre-2015-06-18= High Seas *Submarine *Squilla *Little squid *Water lettuce (plant) Items: *Underwater blossom *Anchor *Sea map *Steering wheel *Underwater telescope *Exotic jellyfish Treasure cave *Cave crystal *Treasure cave (dream) *Crystal tree *Trolley with Gemstones *Golden vase *Archaeological discoveries (decoration) *Crystal cliff Items: *Rainbow stone *Pyrope *Vanadinite *Lazurite *Chromdravite *Amethyst *Gold hunter's pickaxe *Chisel (Anvil item) *Hard hat *Trolley *Gold hunter's pickaxe +1 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +5 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +10 Archaeological *Treasures Hunter *Cup of Treasures *Amphora (decoration) *Archaeologist's hat (player head) *Archaeologist's suit (player clothes) *Archaeologist's cap (player head) *Archaeologist's suit (player clothes) Items: *Shovel *Archaeological tools *Archaeologist's hat *Whip *Ancient jewelry-box *Ancient vase *Archeological discoveries Collection **Ancient crown **Fossil **Necklace **Goddess statue **Ancient coins Knighthood *Armour (decoration) *Knight workshop *Knight house *Two knights *King (decoration) *Lion (creature) *Knightly track *Castle wall Items: *Plate armour *Sword *Shield *Chain armour *Flag *Helmet *Medallion *Oath of loyalty *Courage Straight to the depth #Bear-diver #Deep trench (dream) #Sunk ship #Shoal of Fish #Whirlpool #Underwater castle #House for Fish (coral) #Electric ray #Sea sponge (red) #Sea sponge (green) #Sea citizen #Precious coral (resource) #Sea spine #Cowfish #Triggerfish #Parrotfish #Fish egg #Underwater breath #Sea diamond #Crystal water #Sea earrings #Sea crown #Underwater breath potion #Sea cocktail #Sea rings #Sea needle #Precious coral Cosmic #Sky merchant #Tiny Galaxy #Planet (decoration) #Cosmic Collection: Satellite, Meteorite, Astronaut, Comet, Fallen star Mexican #Mexican (decoration) #Maracas (decoration) #Pinata #Cactus (decoration) #Poncho #Sombrero #Guacamole #Tortilla #Burrito #Chili #Marigold #Agave #Prickly pear, in-game error: Prickley pear #Small Marigolds #Small Prickly pear, in-game error: Small Prickley pear #Small Agave #Prickly pear (resource), in-game error: Prickley pear #Agave (resource) #Marigold (resource) Deepwater #Sea Queen (decoration) #Pufferfish (decoration) #Conch shells #Underwater cauldron #Sea kitchen #Octopus's hut #Underwater house #Underwater rocks #Sea flower #Handful of caviar #Bowl of caviar #Barrel of caviar #Conch shells +100 #Conch shells +200 #Conch shells +500 #Laminaria #The Sea star #Fish scales #Underwater lily #Lost treasures #Large Actinians #Sun actinians #Small Actinians #Medium Actinians Underwater #Bathyscaf #Underwater equipment workshop #Underwater King (decoration) #Sea horse (decoration) #House for Fish(1) #Chest (Underwater decoration) #Large Pink coral #Sun actinians #Diver mask (player head) #Underwater suit (player clothes) #Scuba diver mask (player head) #Scuba diver suit (player clothes) #Sand bottom (dream) #Coral #Actinians #Underwater pearl #Diver suit #Underwater mask #Air tanks #Paddles #Fish Collection: Clownfish, Ribbon seal, Mandarin fish, Fugu, Royal angel #Small Pink coral Theatre Hike Awakening of the Spring Divining Winter magic Student's day Magical meadow Courageous Snowy field Candy land *Candy land (dream) *Chocolate fountain *Chocolate castle *Ice cream fan *Candy machine *Jelly bears *Candy track Items: *Cotton candy *Ice-cream *Castor sugar *Waffles *Brandy snap *Peppermint ice cream *Marshmallow *Marshmallow bridge *Croissant *Chocolate candies *Croissant with chocolate *Jelly beans *Cinnamon *Ice Collection **Frozen candle **Frozen branch **Frozen juice **Frozen cocktail **Frozen flower Resources: *Small Ice-cream drift *Small Candyfloss tree *Cinnamon sticks *Small candy knoll Fluffy *Polar explorer *Aromatic cocoa (decoration) *Sweeth-tooth (decoration) *Sheep (creature) Items: *Fuzz *Peppermint candy *Warm hat *Winter gloves *Teh warm scarf *Cinnamon *Apple tea *Caramel fantasy Babylonian #Babylonian gardens: Seeds, Sprout, Seedling, Blooming bush #Oracle #Spring of life #Fountain of prosperity #Ancient engraving #Hanging garden #Cup of harmony #She-wolf (creature) #Fidelity #Wooden bracelet #Wooden comb #Aromatic sachet Volcanic *Fiery plain (dream) *Flying carpet *Souvenir Shop *Traveler from the East *Fabulous pool *Lamp tree *Soft bench *Pile of pillows *Firebird (creature) *Pitch-stone *Firebird's feather *Volcano *Saksaul bars *Lungwort flowers *Jojoba oil *Can with Lacquer *Wooden amulet *Earrings with feathers *Volcanic crystal *Fire essence *Large jojoba *Small Jojoba *Large Saksaul *Medium Saksaul *Medium Lungwort *Small Lungwort Shamanic *Shamanic yurt *Indian (bear decoration) *Lunar pond *Baskets of wind flowers *Totem of forefathers *Rest halt *Mess tin *Lunar decoction *Elixir of mysteries *Dreamcatcher *Shamanic Collection **Tambourine **Mallet **Shield **Headwear **Pouch *Shamanic questline Cozy November *Bear on the rocking chair *Birdhouse *Tree with teeter totter *Stack of Plaid blanket *Homelike snuggery *Bicycle (decoration) *Bowler hat (player head) *Beret (player head) *Coat (player clothes) *Checkered coat (player clothes) *Carrot (plant) Items: *Carrot (item) *Carrot-pumpkin cupcake *Autumn juice *Spicy pumpkin *Plaid blanket *Hat *Mitts Harvest festival *Farmer (decoration) *Cart of Abundance *Basket of apples *Festive pumpkin *Autumn in jar *Pumpkin (plant) Items: *Pumpkin (item) *Pumpkin porridge *Lunar syrup *Lunar treacle cake Palace of Pharaohs *Palace of Pharaohs *Isis (decoration) *Chisel (Pyramid item) *Amber chest *Beryl chest *Azure chest *Amethystine chest The Best Friend *Luxor the dog *Chronicler (decoration) *Date palm Items: *Dates *Ice-cream with dates *Steak *Kebab *Hamburger *Steak pie *The Best Friend questline Old traditions The gods of the ancient world Land of the golden sands Eastern flavour Back to school *School *Schoolbear *Excellent pupil *Pen-case (decoration) *Schoolbag (decoration) *Compasses (decoration) *Owl (decoration) *Schoolgirl (player head) *School uniform (player clothes) *Schoolboy (player head) *School uniform (player clothes) *Wisdom *Bread *Toasts *Peanut butter toasts *School lunch *Pen *Exercise-books *Schoolbook Couturiere of talent *Perfumer (decoration) *Couturiere (decoration) *Lipstick (decoration) *Vanity bag (decoration) *Modern dress (player clothes) *Evening dress (player clothes) *Fashionable hat (player head) *Evening hair style (player head) *Tweed jacket (player clothes) *Check jacket (player clothes) *Glasses (player head) *Fashionable hair style (player head) *Stylish lantern *Fashionable lantern *Couturier's Collection **Scissors **Tailor's meter **Safety pins **Draftman's curve **Clothing pattern *Ribbons *Bedazzlers *Buttons *Millinery *Couturiere of talent questline Sultan's sweets *Tent *Snake-charmer *Eastern fountain *Eastern pillows(1) *Eastern pillows(2) *Eastern pillows(3) *Desert track *Cola tree *Liquorice Items: *One thousand and one sweet *Sultan's dreams *Treats for the guest *Arabian Liquorice *Cola *Liquorice syrup *Cola nuts *Arabic Collection **Fairy tales **Jugful **Fragrance **Bijoutry **Neckcloth Desert of thaousand miracles Guests from the East Alchemical Laboratory Jeweler's decorations *Jeweler's workshop *Jeweller (decoration) *Beauty (decoration) Items: *Copper wire *Finger ring *Wristband *Beads *Earrings Malachite grotto Merchant's House Master's Enchanted canyon Making magic Football #... #... *Football questline Underground #... *Underground questline Caves *Cave Bear's House *Gemstone Mine *Dwarf (decoration) *Gecko (decoration) *Vugs *Golden pickaxe (decoration) Items: *Gemstones *Shining stone *Shining mushrooms *Quartz *Glowing nectar *Stone wood Resources: *Medium Shining mushroom (in-game spelling error: Medium Shining mashroom) *Medium Shining stone *Medium stalagmite *Medium Stone tree *Medium quartz moss *Medium Cave flower *Small Cave flower *Caves questline Victory May Day *Altar of the Sun Bear *Earth Sorcerer *Sunflower (decoration) *Sunny Bunny *Spring fire (decoration) *Sunny Flower *Happy snail *Spring barbecue (decoration) *Airy marshmallow (decoration) *Summer plant *May plant *Small blessing *Medium blessing *Great blessing Arbor Day *Gardener (decoration) *Golden watering pot *Growing tree *Graceful tree *Young tree *Yellow Aster *Pink Aster *Comfortable bench *Park track *Arbor Day Collection **Sprout **Watering pot **Garden instruments **Geranium **Young branch Book Musketeer Hermit Wonderland Royal *Jester *Prince *Fiery chalice *Faithful servant *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Royal Collection **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] Sweet-tooth *Sweet tooth glade (dream) *Baker (decoration) *Tasty cupcake (decoration) *Sweet tooth house *Gingerbread house *Gingerbread lantern *Button (decoration) *Cookie (decoration) *Doughnut (decoration) *Shortbread (decoration) *Icy lake (decoration) *Sweet track *Sweet fence *Sweet fence *Sweet bench *Small Crystal rocks *Medium Crystal rocks *Large Crystal rocks *Sweet tooth Collection **Jelly **Meringue **Fruit spread **Liquorice **Candy floss *Crystal ice *Icing *Sweet-tooth questline Moon *Pique box *Storage warehouse *Astronaut (decoration) *Moon robot *Rocket (decoration) *Flag (decoration) *Telescope (decoration) *Crater *Moon (decoration) *Lunar track *Moon fence *Moon fence *Lunar Collection **Toy rockett **Space helmet **Tubed marmelade **Stars (Lunar collection) **Telescope (Lunar collection) Fairytale *Wizard (decoration) *Piano *Ladybug *Fairy tower *Carriage *Fairytale apple *Fairytale fence *Fairy magic wand *Fairytale fence *Fairytale track *Shell Collection Trade Shop *Trade Shop *Mail waggon *Symbol of wealth *Bag of coins *Trolley with gold *Safe box *Coins track *Coins fence *Coins fence Cupid *Flamingo *Soft toy (decoration) *Archer (decoration) *Swan (decoration) *Balloons (hearts) *Winner's Wreath *Lock (decoration) *Top-hat (player head) *Costume (player clothes) *Millinery (player head) *Dress (player clothes) *Tree of honesty *Cupid fence *Cupid track *Cupid fence *Cupid Collection **Cupid's Bow **Valentine's card **Poetry **Love elixir **Wings *Feathers *Bronze feathers *Golden feathers *Magical feathers Jewelry *Peafowl *Glass Slipper *Ring (decoration) *Jewelry track (red) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Necklace (decoration) *Jewelry track (blue) *Jewelry box *Jewelry track (green) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry Collection **Ring **Pendant **Brooch **Wristband **Hair slide Mysterious city *Mysterious city (dream) *Turtle (creature) *Atlantis (decoration) *Stone Hydra *Harp *Temple *Treasure *Rocky sign *Stone arch *Stone head *Rockfill (1) *Old-time arch *Rockfill (2) *Papyrus Film Buff The Rainbow *Deer (creature) *Unicorn *Carousel *Bubble (decoration) *a Rainbow cloud *a Magic seven-petal flower *a Rainbow fence *an Air balloons *a Rainbow tiles® *Lollipop (blue stick) *a Rainbow fence(l) *Lollipop (yellow stick) Rocky Valley *Rocky Valley (dream) *Stone warrior *Sword of the King *Stonecrafter's House *Fish (decoration) *Ancient column(1) *Ancient fence(l) *Ancient track *Ancient column(2) *Ancient fence® *Lazurite (resource) *Nephrite (resource) *Precious nephrite *Precious lazurite *Block of Nephrite (in-game misspelled as "Block of Nphrite") *Block of Lazurite *Archeological Collection New Year *Reindeer (creature) *The Polar Express *Fireplace *Snowy track *Ice sculpture/Ice sculpture unicorn *Snowy fence l+r *Ice sculpture/Ice sculpture deer *Snowy fence(/Snow fence) l+r *Snowy fence(/Snow fence) corners, 4x *Ice-cream (decoration) *Jar of sweets (decoration) *Skates (decoration) *Presents wrapping 5x *Artificial Christmas tree *New Year Collection *Small present *Bells *Average present *Big present *Huge present *New Year questline Polar land *Polar Post Office *Toy Factory *Sleigh *Penguin (creature) *The Nutcracker (decoration) *Snowman *Polar land (dream) *Red costume (player clothes) *Blue costume (player clothes) *Red hat (player head) *Blue hat (player head) *Elf's dress (player clothes) *Elf's cape (player clothes) *Elf's diadem (player head) *Elf's hat (player head) *Snow covered fence l+r *Icy fence l+r *Snow covered woven fence l+r *Icy track *Icy puddle *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Snow bank (decoration) *Felt boots (decoration) *Skis (decoration) *Winter Collection *Snowy bench *Snowy copper lantern *Snowy single lantern *Gingerbread man (decoration) *Snowy medium spruce *Snowy huge stone Items: *Peanut butter *Holiday parcel *Postcard *Postage stamp *Northern light *Sweet *Blue Christmas tree bauble *Red Christmas tree bauble *Angels *Ice *Polar land questline Explosive *Cannon *Fiery circle (decoration) *The Inventor's Factory *Firecracker (blue) *Lemur (creature) *Rocket fence (crystals) *Confetti *Firecracker (red) *Golden firework *Colourful firework *Rocket fence (coins) *Rocket firework *Sulfur *Calm *Gunpowder *Matchbox *Matches *Explosive Collection Stormy Outpost *Stormy Outpost (dream) *Mermaid (decoration) *Conch shell (decoration) *Bear idol *Craftsman's Hut *The Sea star *Nessie (creature) *Bear idol *Coral fence *Auger shell *Treasure (decoration) *Coral fence *Wooden bridge Items: *Wire *Boat carcass *Boat wreckage *Can of fireflies *Marble *Monolith *Luck *Shine Resources: *Cliffs *Wrecked boat *Mast *Fireflies *Wind Collection Distant Shores *Wonderer *Beaver's Hut *Bear with trident *Aquarium with fish *Ship in a bottle *Textile *Healing Spring *Steering wheel (decoration) *Fish farm *Shell tile *Observation tower *Buoy (decoration) *Rope fence *Rope fence *Anchor statue *Anchor (decoration) Items: *Healing water *Saw *Yellow paint *Key *Elixir of life *Longevity potion *Magic herbs *Nails *Beam *Sail *Compass *Net *Part of a map *Scissors *Needle *Fabric *Log *Roots *Silk petal *Pearls *Seaweed *Bundle of fish *Bucket of fish *Net of fish *Sea Collection *Pirate Collection *Misty Horizons (dream) *Calm Harbor (dream) Resources: *Log (resource) *Root tree *Root tree *Silk flower (purple) *Silk flower (red) *Silk flower (pink) *Pearl (resource) *Seaweed (resource) *Seaweed (resource) *Pearl (resource) *Fishing lure *Burrow *Distant Shores questline Bright Skies *Lantern factory *Lantern House *Lotus (decoration) *Lava lamp *Set of candles *Set of candles *Set of candles *Cozy bench *Cozy bench *Candle Collection Autumn *Friendly Tree *Bear with umbrella *Puddle *Cloud (decoration) *Autumn fence *Pile of leaves *Autumn track *Pile of leaves *Puddle *Puddle *Pile of leaves *Pile of leaves *Autumn fence *Autumn track *Autumn flower bed *Autumn flower bed *Fall Collection Music *Disco bear *Microphone (decoration) *Treble clef *Guitar (decoration) *Musical fence *Musical fence *Star track *Star track *Musical Collection Rivers of chocolate *Chocolate Factory *Chocolate fountain *Chocolate bear *Cacao *Chocolate flowers *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track Items: *Ground cocoa *Cherry cake *Chocolate cake *Chocolate pancakes *Dark chocolate *White chocolate *Hot chocolate The Maze *Green horse *Green bear *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge The Confectioner *Monkey *Swing *Fox (creature) *Confectionery *Little flower tree Items: *Cake layer *Frosting *Cherry pastry *Blackberry pastry *Strawberry cake *Box of pastries *The Confectioner questline Hospitality *House of Journeys *Magic hat *Flower wheel The Helper *The Helper *Oven *Mechanic glove *Sugar storage *Tourist's flashlight (decoration) *Fence with butterflies *Fence with butterflies Big Harvest *Bakery *Pony *Apple tree *Cherry *Apricot *Pear tree *Cornucopia *Flower teapot *Crayon fence *Crayon fence *Pig The Pathfinder *The Pathfinder *Golden trolley *Golden shovel *Runestone *Golden fence *Golden fence *Trolley (decoration) Tree House *Tree house *Fountain *Shell with trumpets *Shell with trumpets *Can of fireflies (decoration) *Shoe flowerbed *Lantern (decoration) Dream Flight *Squirrel *Smithy *Mill *Big Purple House *Big Red House *Statue Of Sleep *Small cart *Big cart *Coffee bush *Bench *Garden flower *Pot of flowers *Dream Flight questline =Notes= Category:Content